Mixels (theme)
Mixels is a LEGO theme introduced in March 2014, as the main toy merchandise for the franchise. The sets consist of different brick-built creatures. List of sets 2014 March Wave *41500 Flain *41501 Vulk *41502 Zorch *41503 Krader *41504 Seismo *41505 Shuff *41506 Teslo *41507 Zaptor *41508 Volectro May/June Wave *41509 Slumbo *41510 Lunk *41511 Flurr *41512 Chomly *41513 Gobba *41514 Jawg *41515 Kraw *41516 Tentro *41517 Balk August/September Wave *41518 Glomp *41519 Glurt *41520 Torts *41521 Footi *41522 Scorpi *41523 Hoogi *41524 Mesmo *41525 Magnifo *41526 Wizwuz 2015 February Wave *41527 ??? *41528 ??? *41529 Nurp-Naut *41530 ??? *41531 ??? *41532 Burnard *41533 Globert *41534 ??? *41535 ??? Trivia * The Mixels have micro-sized ball-joints that are compatible with the old Technic towball piece. These were also seen on the Legends of Chima Legend Beasts. *Three sets in each series include a Nixel (one from each tribe). *One of the main selling points for the theme is to collect three of a tribe to make Max Mixels out of LEGO, and also to make your own mixes. *Mixels packaging has a small transparent window to let the buyer take a sneak peek at the pieces included in the set. **Their packaging is also similar to the packaging to some of the much smaller LEGO Friends sets (animal collectible packs). ** Their packaging also shows what the Mixels look like in their cartoon form in the top right corner. As the packaging shows the cartoon version, behind them is a burst of what element they are. (Ex: A Glorp Corp member would have gooey/boogery stuff behind it) ** The packaging also shows a Mixel doing some pose in front of the Mixels Land. *Each set sells for $4.99 in the USA, making the Mixels theme one of the cheapest on sale in LEGO's portfolio of lines, and one of the best in terms of price-per-piece ratios. **However, in most stores, the prices vary. * This is the one of the only LEGO themes to have sets without minifigures. * All of the sets include rare pieces in rare colors. * In 2014, Mixels won in the Pocket Money category at the London Toy Fair Best New Toy Awards. *The theme is set to continue into 2015 and beyond, with future releases of new series.http://www.brickshow.tv/news/2014/06/more-lego-mixels-coming-beyond-series-3/ Gallery MIXEL CGI CGI CGI MIXEL CGI CGI.jpg C.jpg|Three Mixels on display at San Diego Comic-Con 2013, revealed for the first time ever. Mixels Combiners.jpg|The maxes of wave 1. Mixel Box Packaging.jpg|The box in stores. Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.lego.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on lego.com/products for Series 1. series 2 toyfair.jpg|Series 2 Mixels at the ToyFair. series 3 toyfair.jpg|Series 3 at the ToyFair. SlumboWeb.jpg|Mixels icon on lego.com/products for Series 2. series 2 box.jpg|The Series 2 box in stores. SDCC 14 Mixels.jpg Torts on lego.com products.png|Mixels icon on lego.com/products for Series 3. Sets Series 1 Flain Set.png|41500 Flain Vulk Set.png|41501 Vulk Zorch Set.png|41502 Zorch Krader Set.png|41503 Krader Seismo Set.png|41504 Seismo Shuff Set.png|41505 Shuff Teslo Set.png|41506 Teslo Zaptor Set.png|41507 Zaptor Volectro Set.png|41508 Volectro Series 2 41509 Slumbo.png|41509 Slumbo 41510 Lunk.png|41510 Lunk 41511 Flurr.png|41511 Flurr 41512 Cromly.png|41512 Chomly 41513 Gobba.png|41513 Gobba 41514 Jawg.png|41514 Jawg 41515 Kraw.png|41515 Kraw 41516 Tentro.png|41516 Tentro 41517 Balk.png|41517 Balk Series 3 41518 Glomp.png|41518 Glomp 41519 Glurt.png|41519 Glurt 41520 Torts.png|41520 Torts 41521 Footi.png|41521 Footi 41522 Scorpi.png|41522 Scorpi 41523 Hoogi.png|41523 Hoogi 41524 Mesmo.png|41524 Mesmo 41525 Magnifo.png|41525 Magnifo 41526 Wizwuz.png|41526 Wizwuz Series 4 Nurp-Naut Set.jpg|41529 Nurp-Naut Burnard Set.jpg|41532 Burnard Globert Set.jpg|41533 Globert Videos LEGO Mixels TV Commercial LEGO® Mixels - Mix to the Max 2014 LEGO Mixels Infernites MAX! LEGO Mixels Cragsters MAX! LEGO Mixels Electroids MAX! LEGO® Mixels - Mixels Jawg & Lunk Murp LEGO® Mixels - Kraw & Flurr Mix! Sources and References External Links * Official website * Series 2-3 Category:2014 Category:Merchandise Category:Content Category:2015